


(Podfic of) With or Without You by KouriArashi

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: Derek thinks that the mating rituals are overly romanticized bullshit, but claiming a mate and defending them from challengers is something werewolves do, and his pack can't afford to appear weak after the fire. Especially not when Deucalion and his friends are in town for the rituals. Enter Stiles Stilinski, who offers to let Derek claim him so he won't be overrun at the ceremonies. Nothing goes as expected.





	(Podfic of) With or Without You by KouriArashi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With or Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070471) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> This poor recording has been languishing on my hard drive for *squints* about a year and a half? Anyway, it's a sign of how lovely it is that I wanted to get it finished and posted after all that time. Also the fact that it's not explicit at all. I KNOW. Unheard of, from me, but there it is.

  
**Title:** [With Or Without You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070471/chapters/2148020)  
**Author:** KouriArashi  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek  
**Rating:** PG? Gore/violence is alluded to. Not sexually explicit.  
**Summary:** Derek thinks that the mating rituals are overly romanticized bullshit, but claiming a mate and defending them from challengers is something werewolves do, and his pack can't afford to appear weak after the fire. Especially not when Deucalion and his friends are in town for the rituals. Enter Stiles Stilinski, who offers to let Derek claim him so he won't be overrun at the ceremonies. Nothing goes as expected.  
**Reader's Notes:** This poor recording has been languishing on my hard drive for *squints* about a year and a half? Anyway, it's a sign of how lovely it is that I wanted to get it finished and posted after all that time. Also the fact that it's not explicit at all. I KNOW. Unheard of, from me, but there it is.

 **Length:** 6:47:08

[.rar file](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/With%20or%20Without%20You.rar) || 584 MB

(Note: .rar files are like .zip files—they're compressed and packaged files that allow me to upload multiple files faster, and in one go.  
You simply have to download the file and extract the .mp3 files to your computer/device. If you don't have Winrar, you can use [Winzip](http://www.winzip.com/landing/download-winzip.html),  
[7-zip](http://www.7-zip.org/download.html) or, if you're running a Mac, you already have a program called Unarchiver, which will also extract these files. All of those are free.)


End file.
